The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not necessarily constitute prior art.
Distributed antenna system (DAS) is used to meet the increasing demand for an improved quality of mobile communication services and to get rid of shadow areas. In order to support various frequencies of various businesses or operators, the distributed antenna system is designed to be open to all possible configuration combinations.
FIG. 6 is a schematic block diagram illustrating a configuration of an exemplary distributed antenna system. FIG. 6 presents a functional configuration of the distributed antenna system, wherein modules interconnected by an RF cable is labeled “RF” in their connection line, and labeled “Optic” where there are interconnected by an optical fiber. Although the RF cable between modules is illustrated as a single line, it may be composed of two lines representing a pair of cables for an uplink and a downlink. The DAS illustrated in FIG. 6 is of a configuration that simply supports only a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), which may give a hardship for a user or an installer to configure and install the DAS with increased number of modules or units to be installed. Further, in case of a DAS system having a sectorization function, the jobs become more difficult without an aid to the installation. The sectorization is a technique for dynamically changing the geographic area covered by a group of remote units. In place of an exemplary configuration and a detailed description to support the above, incorporated herein in its entirety is Korean Patent Application No. 10-2015-0154807, filed by the same Applicant herein by reference.
FIG. 7 presents an exemplary view of an actual shape of a headend unit of a distributed antenna system. The dotted line represents a downlink, and the double dotted line represents an uplink. Configuration and installation of the distributed antenna system of FIG. 7 mean to set up a service environment that can provide a designed service of the optimal condition through (i) properly mounting the component modules in position, (ii) connecting RF cable between the modules, (iii) controlling a gain of each front-end module depending on an intensity of each of base station RF signals received through a BDA (bi-directional amplifier) or an eNodeB, and (iv) properly compensating for a line loss for each optical fiber cable. Therefore, an installer needs to have a complete understanding of the overall configuration of such design plan as shown in FIG. 6, and function, type and connection of each of the modules to be able to appropriately carry out a series of processes related to the configuration and installation of the distribution system.